Thomas, Percy & the Magister Magorum
by Grominator
Summary: The second installment of my Negima! crossover series, "The Springfield Chronicles," featuring everyone's favorite tank engine and his friends.


Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends.

* * *

><p>I started this fic a couple of years ago, shortly before I started posting here, and it's finally done. The second installment in my special series of fics: the Springfield Chronicles. This, a prequel, tells one of the stories of a certain wizard that took place in the ten years that followed his victory over Cosmo Entelecheia in Mundus Magicus.<p>

I've been a fan of Thomas & Friends since before I can remember, and even though I've moved on, I still like to look back every now and then and remember the lessons I've learned from the stories I used to love. Oh, and by the way, if Sir Topham Hatt's title causes any confusion in those from the U.S., just consult the UK version of Thomas & Friends (it's all over YouTube).

**Updated: 03/20/2015**

As a special treat, Shining Time Station's very own Mr. Conductor returns one last time to give us another memory from the Island of Sodor. Mr. C, you have the floor!

* * *

><p>The Springfield Chronicles – Thomas, Percy &amp; the Magister Magorum<p>

"Hello, everyone. My name is Mr. Conductor. I'm sure many of you remember me from Shining Time Station as 'the Little Man Who Lives in the Wall.' I have to admit, that nickname has grown on me, and not just because it's true. I am sorry to say this will be my last story about my friend Thomas and his friends. Now, where is that whistle?! Ahhh, here it is! So now, without further ado, enjoy." FWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer day on the island of Sodor. The engines were very excited. There were more visitors arriving on the island everyday. The Fat Controller was scheduling more and more trains to give the holidaymakers tours of the island, but the engines didn't mind at all. They loved pulling coaches full of passengers around the island, showing them the beautiful sights of Sodor.<p>

As Thomas the tank engine puffed by the airfield with his coaches, Annie and Clarabel, he met his friend Jeremy the plane. He was resting in the hanger after a long flight to and from the mainland "Hello Thomas!" called Jeremy. "Lovely day."

"Yes, indeed," agreed Thomas. "Another great day to be really useful."

"Your passengers are waiting at the platform for you," called Jeremy.

Thomas puffed up to the airport station to pick up his passengers. There was a large crowd of men, women and children on the platform – so many that Thomas doubted there was enough room in Annie and Clarabel to take them all. But Thomas felt like he could pull the whole of Sodor behind him today, so he took a big puff and called, "All aboard! There's so much to see and so much to do!"

"Well, aren't you quite the energetic little engine?" said one of the men. He was tall with red hair, dressed in black and carried what looked like a long stick on his back. He ran a hand along Thomas' boiler. "And very strong, too."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," said Thomas. It made him very happy when his passengers complimented him.

The passengers finished boarding the coaches and Thomas puffed away.

Soon, they were chuffing happily through the countryside.

_Where should we go first?_ thought Thomas. But he wasn't thinking for long. "I know. We'll go to Black Loch to see the seals."

* * *

><p>As Thomas puffed up to Black Loch, he saw Emily. She was parked in a siding, watching the seals.<p>

"Hello, Emily," said Thomas as his passengers climbed out.

"Good morning, Thomas," smiled Emily. "Look! The mommy seal and the daddy seal had a new baby."

She was right. The new baby seal zipped through the water like nothing at all. He was delighted to see so many people watching him. The visitors were delighted. When they had had their fill and boarded Thomas' coaches, he called, "You should be proud," to the seal parents as he puffed away.

* * *

><p>As Thomas began to chuff through Henry's forest, he decided to stop by the Sodor Wishing Tree. As the passengers looked out of the windows, Thomas told them about the Wishing Tree.<p>

"It's older than all us engines. Many believe it to be magic." Several children in his coaches wanted to get out and make a wish. "Of course," laughed Thomas, and the children jumped out and ran up to the tree to make their wish.

"Do you believe in magic, Thomas?"

Thomas was surprised. He looked at see the man from before standing by his buffers.

"Oh, yes," he answered eagerly. "I love to hear stories about magic. With every story, I believe in magic more and more."

The man laughed loudly. "That's a good engine. Always have faith, and everything will be all right."

_I wonder what that means_, Thomas thought.

Just then, Percy puffed up with his mail trucks. "Thomas, there's an emergency."

"What happened, Percy?"

"Henry's broken down. There are no spare engines, so you need to collect his passengers. The Fat Controller is headed there now. You must meet him at Knapford right away."

"Cinders and ashes!" wheeshed Thomas. "All aboard at once. There's an emergency and we mustn't be late!"

The passengers scrambled aboard and Thomas was of in a huff. "I must hurry. I will pull through. There isn't much time and there is much to do," he said to himself as he steamed out of the forest and raced across the countryside towards Knapford Station.

Soon, the railway began to run alongside the road. Thomas could see the Fat Controller's car driving down the road. He heard a pleasant HONK HONK as the Fat Controller waved to Thomas, who answered with a happy PEEP PEEP!

Then they came to a hill. The road left the railway, so Thomas could not longer see the Fat Controller. He heaved and hauled his train all the way to the top. He saw a level crossing ahead. There were two pairs of gates to block engines and cars from getting into accidents. When the signalman changes the gates, they swing out to block one of the two ways to allow the other to get through. As he started to roll down the hill, Thomas had to apply his brakes.

Then there was trouble. A piece of metal was sticking up right in the middle of track. Thomas couldn't see it until it was too late. With a creak and a crack, something broke. Thomas was going faster and faster down the hill. "Oh no!" he wailed. "My brakes! I can't stop!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Percy stopped at the level crossing on his way to return his mail trucks to the depot in order to allow the Fat Controller's car to pass through. He whistled gaily. "Good afternoon, sir."<p>

"Good afternoon, Percy," the Fat Controller called back, coming to a stop and leaning out of the window.

"I'm sorry to hear about Henry," Percy said in concern. "How is he doing?"

"Henry will be fine," he told the little green engine. "James took him to the Steam Works. Victor will have his boiler bubbling again by the end of the day. Henry may break down a lot, but he always pulls through. He's very strong." He started his car again and began to cross the track.

Then there was trouble. The Fat Controller's car stalled in the middle of the crossing. Then it started to cough and splutter. "Bother!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "To overheat _here_ of all places." He turned to open the door, but he couldn't.

The signalman hadn't noticed the trouble. He thought the Fat Controller had already gone through the crossing, and had already thrown the switch for the gates to change to allow Thomas and Percy to pass, but the Fat Controller's car was still in the way. To make matters worse, the gates were blocking the car doors, still trying to close, trapping the Fat Controller in his own car.

Percy tried whistling to alert the signalman about the trouble, but the signal box was so far away the signalman couldn't hear him.

The Fat Controller looked out the window and saw Thomas speeding towards them. "Stop, Thomas! Stop!"

"I can't!" cried Thomas. "My brakes aren't working! Get out of the way!" But he knew the Fat Controller couldn't.

* * *

><p>"We only have one chance!" the Fat Controller exclaimed. "Percy, if you blow your whistle as loudly as you can, maybe someone will hear!"<p>

Without wasting any time, Percy closed his eyes, and putting every ounce of puff he had into it, he blew the loudest whistle any engine had ever blown. PEEP PEEP PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Thomas was sure half of Sodor must have heard it. He put all his faith in his best friend's whistle. It had once saved him from a nasty accident in the snow, and if it had saved him once, maybe it would save the Fat Controller now!

But as Thomas came closer and closer, he became more and more scared. _Please let someone hear!_ he thought with all his puff, putting all his faith into it.

Suddenly, a strong and fierce gust of wind swirled through the junction. The next moment, Thomas crashed through the barrier. _OH NO!_ he thought. But nothing else happened. There was no terrible crunch from the car.

When he finally came to a stop, he opened his eyes and looked back in astonishment. The Fat Controller's car was floating on the wind, high above his funnel! Then the Fat Controller leaned out of the window and pointed. "Look!" he cried.

Thomas and Percy looked, and saw a man standing on top of Clarabel. Thomas recognized him right away. It was the same man he had spoken to earlier. The wind was swirling around the man so intensely that they could almost see it. He was waving his arms in a circular formation, as though he were guiding the wind's direction and power! No one had ever seen anything like it.

Then, there was trouble once more! The Fat Controller had leaned out too far, and fell right through the window as a strong gust of wind blew the car to one side.

"Look out, sir!" gasped Thomas, but it was too late.

As the Fat Controller fell through the open air, Thomas saw the man jump down from Clarabel's roof and catch Sir Topham Hatt before he fell to the ground. A moment later, the car came crashing down with a SMASH and a CRASH.

"Sorry," said the man. "When I tried to save you, the wind lost its grip on your car."

"Well, I don't really understand what just happened, but you, sir, have saved my life," said the Fat Controller gratefully. "We shall throw a grand party. Thomas! Bring the passengers … and me to Knapford … at once, and then it's off to the Steam Works to get your breaks fixed. Just tell Victor I said it can't wait. Percy!" he turned to the little green engine. "Chuff around the island and tell every engine you see to finish their jobs as quickly as possible. They are all to gather at Knapford Station tonight for a grand celebration."

"Oh, you really don't have to," the man tried to say, but the Fat Controller wouldn't have it.

"No. This has to be done, and it has to be done right."

* * *

><p>Percy delivered his mail trucks to the yards and set out across the island. His boiler was bubbling and his pistons pumped harder than they had ever pumped before. He told Emily at Black Loch, James at the washdown, and Toby at Farmer McColl's farm. Percy's axels tingled as he told the story to his friends and passed on the Fat Controller's orders.<p>

"Make sure you finish your work quickly and meet at Knapford tonight!" he would say as he rushed through the countryside. "There's going to be a big party!"

When he arrived at the Steam Works, Percy was worn out. He saw Henry resting over a trench while the workmen worked on him from underneath. "Hello Henry!" he called cheerfully.

Victor puffed forward to greet his friend. Victor was a kind little engine who ran the Steam Works. "Hello, Percy. What's the matter? You look all puffed out."

"Victor! You won't believe it. A visitor saved the Fat Controller's life. The news is all over the island!"

"Someone saved his life?" Victor cried in disbelief. "Sizzling Sodor! What happened, my friend?" His question was followed by a loud crash as Kevin the clumsy yard crane dropped a load of engine parts to the floor with a CLANG and a BANG.

Victor groaned. "Kevin! Be careful with those parts."

"Sorry, boss! Slip of the –!" called the young, accident–prone crane.

"– hook, we know!" All three engines finished his catchphrase for him.

Percy told Victor, Kevin and Henry everything that happened as fast as he could. "I still need to tell more engines about the party," Percy steamed. "Will I see you both at Knapford tonight?"

"I'm in charge here, so I will probably be late to join you, but Henry and I will be there," he told Percy. "Have fun, Percy, and give my best to the other engines."

"I will, Victor," Percy called as he puffed away.

Just then, Thomas arrived. "Victor, was Percy just here?"

"Yes, he was," Victor smiled. "You just missed him. He told us everything that happened today. Come on in, and we'll take care of your brakes in no time."

"Thanks, Victor."

* * *

><p>Next, Percy went to the coaling plant, where Edward was busily shunting coal trucks. When he heard what had happened, Edward's eyes popped wide with wonder. "It's starting to get late, and I need to get to Knapford. Will you tell Gordon for me, Edward?"<p>

"Of course I will, Percy," Edward smiled as he pushed a long line of trucks into place. "This is my last job. I'll see you at the station."

* * *

><p>On his way to Knapford, Percy passed through Brendam Docks. There was hustle and bustle all around as workmen and cranes loaded and unloaded cargo by the quay. He saw Hiro collecting flatbeds of freight. Hiro was the oldest engine on Sodor, having come to the island from a faraway country many years ago. It was only recently that Thomas had discovered him and saved him from scrap.<p>

Percy pulled up alongside the big black engine. "Hello, Hiro," he called.

"Hello, Percy," Hiro greeted his friend kindly. "You look like you're in a hurry. Now what could have you so excited?"

"A visitor saved the Fat Controller's life today," Percy told him. "So we're throwing a grand party at Knapford. Please say you'll come, Hiro. Everyone will be there."

"Of course, I will be there Percy. As soon as I've made my last delivery, I will meet you all at Knapford."

* * *

><p>That night, the whole of Knapford Station and the train yards around it were all aglow. All the engines were there to celebrate. There were cakes and ice cream, a big band playing happily, and at the top of the hour, Sir Topham and Lady Hatt presented the heroic man with a special medal of honor. Everyone wanted to meet the man who had saved the Fat Controller's life.<p>

Thomas puffed up to Percy. "It's a good thing you were there, Percy," he said. "If it hadn't been for your loud whistle, who knows what might have happened."

"It was nothing, really," Percy beamed. "I'm just glad everything turned out alright. Thomas, I wonder what made the Fat Controller's car fly like that."

"I don't know, Percy," Thomas confessed. "I didn't know the wind could be that strong."

"Maybe it was magic," said Percy hopefully. "Nothing else makes sense."

"Do you really think so, Percy?"

"I know so," Percy chuffed excitedly. "How else could the wind lift a whole car?"

_Maybe Percy is right_, thought Thomas. Then he remembered what the man had told him earlier: "Always have faith, and everything will be all right." At that moment, Thomas learned the truth. _Percy _is _right! Magic _did_ save the Fat Controller's life._ "Percy!" he exclaimed. "That visitor must be a magician!"

"A real magician?!" Percy cried. "Quick. Where is he now?"

The two friends looked around and around, but the man was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Hiro puffed along the line heading for Knapford. "Oh," he panted. "It's so late. I hope I arrive in time to meet the heroic visitor." Suddenly, Hiro saw someone standing beside the track. He pulled to a stop. "Is something wrong, sir?"<p>

"Sorry to trouble you," said the man. "But would you please mind taking me to the airport? There is a flight to the mainland I have to catch."

Hiro wasn't sure. He wanted to get to the party, but then he remembered the Fat Controller's words: "A Sodor engine is a really useful engine."

"Yes," Hiro smiled. "I would be happy to take you there."

So the man climbed onboard and Hiro puffed away toward the airport.

On the way, Hiro wanted to talk. "I heard there was almost a terrible accident today."

"Really?" the man called. "What happened?"

"Well, the Fat Controller, the man who runs the railway, was almost in a terrible accident, and almost got badly hurt."

"That's awful," his passenger replied. "But since you said 'almost,' I take it he's all right?"

"Yes, somehow," Hiro said happily. "A friend told me that something made his car fly out of Thomas' way, saving the Fat Controller's life."

"Wow. Imagine that …" the man said in amazement.

"Ah, here we are," Hiro said at last, pulling to a stop by the platform near the airport, where Jeremy was waiting. The man stepped out, thanked Hiro for his help, and headed into the airport.

As Hiro returned to the main line, he saw Henry and Victor. Henry's repairs were finished, and they were on their way to the party. "Hiro, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?" Victor asked as they puffed up to him.

"I was on my way, Victor," Hiro answered. "But I met a passenger along the way who needed help getting to the airport, so I brought him there. I'm on my way to Knapford now."

"Then let's hurry!" said Henry. "I can't wait to meet the new hero on Sodor."

So they puffed on, not knowing that the man they all wanted to meet was about to leave the island.

* * *

><p>As the man boarded Jeremy, he saw there was someone already onboard waiting for him, a young woman with long blonde hair. "Hey," he said. "Sorry to keep you waiting."<p>

"You took so long I was worried you'd gotten too attached," she gazed at him.

"No, we have business to take care of elsewhere," the man leaned back as Jeremy took off into the night sky. _I've finished my business here._

The woman sighed. "You really are a fool."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the engines awoke to another bright and sunny morning. Thomas yawned as he opened his eyes. Then he saw something that made his pistons pop. "Percy! Look at your boiler!"<p>

Percy could not believe his eyes. There, on the side of Percy's shiny green boiler, was the medal of honor!

And what of its owner? He had slipped out that night when no one was looking. He had said "Goodbye" to no one, but left two things behind: the medal, and a small note, addressed to the Fat Controller, to be discovered the next morning on the desk in his office.

It read: _Your Percy is the real hero, for if not for his whistle, you wouldn't be here right now. Your engines can create true magic here on Sodor. Remember that._

_N. S._

_P.S. – You might want to lose some weight!_

* * *

><p>"Sir Topham Hatt had a really close call today, but through that same close call. Thomas learned that if you have a little faith, everything will turn out all right in the end, and it did – in more ways than Thomas himself saw coming.<p>

It has been my great pleasure to bring Thomas into your lives. My only wish is that you will remember the lessons you have learned from his many adventures. And if you are ever traveling on the Indian Valley Railroad, stop in at Shining Time Station. I'll be waiting!"

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed my little fusion of Negima! with Thomas &amp; Friends. Percy has always been my favorite member of the Steam Team, so I wanted to at least make him one of the stars of this story. You probably figured it out, but because I wanted to write this in a way similar to the episodes they put on TV, I didn't mention Nagi's name, but tried to emulate him as best I can. Did have to stretch things a little, though. I did, however, enjoy putting in Arika calling him a fool. That was a gift for me, from me.<p>

If you guys really enjoyed this, and want to see me take another crack at a Thomas & Friends story, **let me know through a PM or a** **review**, but I assure you, there will be more Springfield Chronicles stories to come, some that just might surprise you.


End file.
